Sorry I'm Not Perfect!
by 0-pandah-0
Summary: Though hard times, five girls were alwas there for each other, untill they're seperated by a abnormal accident. Two girls wind up in Tokyo Mew Mew, only thing is this ain't a dream. Mayhem is sure to follow. KxI, RxOC
1. Trouble Much

'To your left you will see the food that astronauts eat' said the guide, may I add that it was the most unenthusiastic voice I have ever heard and to think he actually gets paid to do this

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides May, Anna, Gen, Issy and Cat. And the randoms in this chapter.**

Chapter 1: trouble much.

'To your left you will see the food that astronauts eat' said the guide, may I add that it was the most unenthusiastic voice I have ever heard and to think he actually gets paid to do this.

I swear half of the class was starting to fall asleep, the others were sleepwalking. Well it looks like they are anyway.

I swept my shoulder length, layered brown hair out of my green eyes and tried to remain awake.

I looked over and saw Sam, the only one not being bored out of their brain, but he's a total nerd so that doesn't count.

'God this is so boring, I want a smoothie. Bloody hell, studying math would be better than this. There I said it; math isn't the dreary thing in the world. Which means I now owe you 5? '

I looked over to the blue eyed girl next to me. It was none other than my best friend.

She had black hair that went to her waist, pale skin and was 160cm tall. We had been friends forever, with 3 other girls. Together we formed M.A.G.I.C; you know the initials of our names, Maybell, Annaliese, Genevieve, Isabelle and Caitlin.

'Yep, and come on Maybell, it's not that bad. Look, Sam is having fun.'

We looked at the over enthusiastic Sam, he was sketching every thing he saw and taking note as well.

Maybell then glared at me and I struggled to repress a laugh. Every since the start of the year, Sam has been trying to get Maybell to go out with him. So far he has had no success.

'I suggest you stop pushing you luck. **Don't ever mention that dim wit again.** And call me by my nickname please _Annaliese_' she smirked at my reaction.

I couldn't help but wince when she said my name. I hated it, come on, Annaliese. What sort of name was that? It's something my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother would be called.

My parents had a thing for 'regal' sounding names; they called my brother Henry for goodness sakes. Who would call their child Henry? No offence.

I turned back to Maybell and decided to make a truce.

'Fine I'll call you May. But on one condition, you call me by my nickname as well.'

I stuck out my hand waiting for a reply. She gazed at my hand cautiously before gasping it.

'We have a deal, Anna.' She replied.

We continued walking though different corridors pretending to listen to his boring drabble.

I looked at my watch, great only 2 more hours till lunch. We walked past a door, though this time he didn't say anything about it.

'Sir,' Sam asked the guide, 'what's behind there?'

The Guide looked to the door and for once some emotion came out of his voice.

'None of your business' he snapped and continued walking down the hallway.

Every body else followed, including my self. I couldn't shake the feeling that their hiding something behind that door.

Around 30 minutes later the impossible happen, Sam was actually getting bored. The rest of us were past that stage and were now acting like brainless zombies.

'_God I wish something interesting would happen,'_

Just then an alarm went off and the room started to flash red.

'_I didn't mean it like that.'_

A security person ran up to our guide and whispered something in his ear.

They looked at each other with panic on their face, nodded and turned to us.

'Kids, we're going to have to ask you to leave immediately please follow me' the guide said while he turned to leave.

The guard on the other hand went to the back of the group to make sure no-one 'strayed' off course.

I suddenly got an urge to run back to the door we passed earlier. Though I knew I'd get caught if I tried anything.

The hallway started to get narrower and we clumped into a group as the siren got louder.

That's when the idea hit me.

'May,' I whispered to her, 'I going to do some investigating, cover me'

'What? No I'm coming with you.' She looked at me determinedly.

I sighed in defeat, when May wanted something that was that. Why is she so stubborn?

'Fine, when I count to three, turn to the left immediately.' I said.

She looked at me doubtfully but held her tongue. I looked ahead and saw a intersection with a corridor heading left while the other continued straight.

'1'

We headed closer to the corridor.

'2'

We were really close now.

'3'

And with that we turned left and hid in the shadow of the wall.

We stood completely still waiting for them to pass. Luckily it looked as though no-one saw us turn.

May looked to me and asked 'now what?'

I racked my brain searching for an answer; if we just walk out in the open we'd be found.

'_Come on Anna, what happens in those spy movies?'_

I gasped; I knew what we had to do.

'What?' May asked.

I grinned at her and her face fell.

'Ow, my back hurts, are we there yet.'

I bit back a retort and simply answered May's question.

'No May, not yet.'

We continued crawling down the air vent, I regretted doing this. Why do the movies make it look so easy?

'_**Perhaps because they're MOVIES, you know, MADE UP.'**_

Who the hell are you?

'_**Your subconscious.'**_

Riiiiiiiiiight. Now if you don't mind could you possible be _un_conscious.

'_**Okay, but I'll be back, TTFN, ta ta for now**_

It's official; I've been watching too many Pooh Bear movies.

'Oh God, Anna what happens if we get stuck in here? Or can't find our way out? Nooooooooo, I'm too young to die. Wait, what happens if we get out but then are caught and sent to jail. I'm only 14 years old; I'm too young to go to jail.' Maybell started to cry.

'May, that's not going to happen, 1- we won't get caught cause… well we just won't and second of all we're here.'

I opened the air vent and carefully climbed down into the room. May followed after wards.

It was a strange room; it was completely white and only contained a table with five pendants and a cat statue on it.

'you'd think there would be cameras.' I muttered to myself.

'But the alarm went off so they're most likely paying attention to that problem instead,' replied May, apparently hearing me.

I walked around the room to see if there were any secret levers or doors but I found nothing.

'Hey Anna, come here.' May yelled.

I walked over to May who was standing beside the table.

'Look, don't those pendants look familiar.'

She held up one of them, it had a black design of a shell carved into it.

'It does, but from where?' I asked.

I picked up one myself; it had an orange design of bat like wings on it. May mean while was patting the cat statue.

'Oh aren't you a cute kitty…. Eek!'

I snapped out of my thoughts, 'what?' I asked.

'I…I broke off it head. Do you think I could go to jail for that, I didn't mean to. Maybe I could replace it, but I don't have any money. I'm doomed!' whined May

I looked at the cat, well she did break it but really it was more of a lid than a head. Cause there, under the head (or it would have been if the head was still there) was a shiny red button.

Why is it always red?

Unfortunately, I have a really bad habit of being extremely curious, and the red button wasn't really helping.

I was about to press it when an announcement came over the loud speaker.

'All personal evacuate now, I repeat, evacuate now. The meteorite has broken through Earths atmosphere and is heading directly towards us. Please remain calm and exit the building immediately.'

The announcement ended and May and I looked at each other, then May panicked, again.

'Oh no. we're going to die.' And she repeatedly said this while running around the room.

I finally got extremely aggravated and yelled at her.

'May just shut up.'

She stopped and pointed at me.

'This is your entire fault, we should have stayed with the group but no, you wanted to explore.'

'My fault, you didn't have to come you know.'

'I'm your friend, it's what friends do. Why are you so annoyingly curious?'

'Because I am, and why are you so chicken?'

'I am not chicken; I'll prove it to you.' May placed her finger over the button.

I suddenly got the feeling that wasn't the best idea.

'May,' I said cautiously, 'I don't think that's the best idea, come on lets get out before the meteor hit.'

But unfortunately May had lost it.

'No, I'll prove I'm not chicken.'

And before I could stop her, she pressed the shiny red button, then every thing seemed to glow then went black.


	2. One thing lend to another, aka danger!

'Ow my head

**Disclaimer: this is for the whole story. I own nothing of this besides May, Anna, Genevieve, Isabelle, Catlin and the randoms in the 1****st**** chapter.**

Chapter 2: one thing leads to danger.

'Ow my head' I sat up rubbing my head and took a look at my surroundings; I was on some grass near a park, a strange looking one at that.

But then again, I never really had been in the middle of a park surrounded by trees before.

I turned to my left and saw May lying next to me; she looked peculiar too, though I could put my finger on it.

I realized then, that I was holding something; it was the pendant from earlier. I gazed at it once more; it seemed to glisten more than before and it looked different. Though I'm sure it was just my imagination. I put it in my pocket and pushed the thought out of my mind.

I turned once more to May, she was still asleep. The lazy bum, she's always sleeping, even if an earthquake hit I bet she'd sleep though it. for once could she be awake during a crisis.

I smirk made its way over my face as I got an idea, I crept over to May and put my mouth near her ear.

'Wake up lazy!' I screamed.

'AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

May shot up, panting in fear. She glared at me, I was to busy laughing to notice her hand coming up behind my head.

'Ow, that hurt.' I rubbed my head at the spot her hand came in contact with it.

She stood up, turned away from me and tilted her head in the air.

'Serves you right,' she growled.

I muttered angrily under my breath while I looked at the ground. I blew my light brown hair out of my face; I knew I shouldn't have gotten layers. It would have been easier to tie up my hair without layers.

I kept mumbling about how stupid I am and scolding my self.

'Hey Anna, where are we?' enquired May.

I looked around; I thought the answer was verily obvious.

'Um… a park.'

She rolled her eyes at my ignorance.

'I know that, but what park. Last time I checked we were in a space station,' May frowned and started to look worried.

I stood up, walked up to May and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry, lets look around, we'll find out what's going on.' I smiled at her to try and believe me.

But I don't think I honestly believe my self but either way we found our way through some bushes, onto the path and looked around.

However the more we looked around the more apparent it became that we were no longer in Australia.

I felt the urge to say 'I don't think we're in Kansas any more,' but I resisted it.

'Hey Anna,' May whispered, I turned to May,

'I think we might be in Japan.'

At first I thought she was joking and I started to laugh. I mean, please, how can we travel from Australia to Japan by pressing a red button?

May glared at me.

'This isn't funny Anna,' she scolded.

I settled my self down and asked her why she thought we were In Japan, her answer was simple.

'Just look around us,'

As I did, I saw Japanese signs around us, I laughed nervously. Perhaps it was just a coincidence.

But then the Geishas walked past us and I stopped and closed my eyes.

This has to be a dream. Sadly, as I opened my eyes and looked around once more, I saw that indeed we were in Japan.

Though I didn't lose faith yet, I smiled at her.

'At least we know how to speak Japanese hey?'

I didn't get a reply; I looked to my right to see she wasn't there, so I looked behind me. I found her staring at me; maybe I had something on my face.

'What?' I asked.

She started to step towards me cautiously. Now she was being plain silly.

'Okay, just don't freak out.' May whispered.

I nodded my head in reply, what the fudge was going on?

'Um...Well you see, you're animated.' She quickly responded.

'So are you, your point is?'

'My Gosh, are you always this slow?' she rolled her eyes. 'My point is that we were human before, now we're animated.'

I looked at her again; I thought it was verily obvious what she had said. I mean, I was human like and now I was animated. I just don't see her…

'Oh.' I replied, understanding her finally.

May sighed in aggravation; I don't think she was too impressed with my slow mind. Although I am usually fast, I suppose that guide guy made my brain shut down.

'Wait a minute,'

I turned to May, who decided to talk once more. She crept in closer, looking paranoid while doing so.

'What if we are in a fan fiction?' she enquired.

I looked at her, she was losing it. How could we be in a fan fiction?

'May, have you been watching those sci-fi movies again?' I asked

'No.'

'Okay, so you're simply going insane then.'

'I am not'

'May, we can't be in a fan fiction, it's not possible.'

'Explain why we are here then.'

'Um…dream, maybe?'

May then decided to punch my arm really hard.

'Ow, that hurt.' I said while rubbing my arm, I am going to get a bruise now, not happy.

'Still believe it's a dream?' May questioned.

'Fine you win, for now.'

'Yay!' and with that May skipped down the path and around the corner.

I found my self shuffling behind her, muttering furiously under my breath. I was so going to hurt some one if I didn't find a sane person really soon.

Then the scream came, I ran around the corner to find May holding her arm with her hand all red and bloodied up.


End file.
